Edajima Heihachi
Edajima Heihachi '(江田島 平八, ''Edajima Heihachi) is the founder and principal of Otokojuku and one of the most powerful men in Japan in both strength and authority. He was a war hero that graduated from Imperial University and became a Rear Admiral during World War II. Appearance Edajima is a large, imposing, muscular man with a grim face, thick eyebrows, a Fu Manchu mustache, and an incredibly prominent chin. He is entirely bald, losing his one last strand of hair in the early chapters of Sakigake!! Otokojuku. He usually wears a kimono and hakama with geta sandals, but in battle he either wears a suit of samurai armor decorated by a crescent moon, or simply a loincloth with the word "Peerless" on it. During his youth, Edajima was considerably shorter, with short, spiky black hair. He began growing his mustache after World War II, during his political campaign, but is seen with a mustache and full beard during Isa Takemitsu's betrayal on Saman Island. During his training trip in China, Edajima was taller with a mass of long black hair, similar to Daigouin Jaki. It is notable that despite generations going by, Edajima has not aged noticeably since Sakigake!! Otokojuku. He does, however, sport a more prominent chin in Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, with the chin alone occupying at least half of his face. Personality Edajima often presents himself in a loud, resolute manner, accompanied by his one-liner. Edajima values brute strength above almost everything else, reflected in his militaristic teaching methods, fighting style, and repeated usage of said one-liner. However, this does not diminish Edajima's cleverness or intelligence. In his childhood, he was revealed to have been an academic prodigy, having aced the Tokyo University Entrance Exam at eleven. Even in his old age, he was not above tricking his students into believing that their allies had died. Abilities And Powers Edajima is one of the most powerful people in the world of Otokojuku, in terms of brute strength, intellect, and authority. He is capable of sending people flying with just a single punch, his head is hard enough to break a knife thrust against it, and he is even able to survive in the void of space without a helmet. His penis is strong enough to support his body weight, and his ejaculations are powerful enough to blast a woman across the room. He was intelligent enough to pass the entrance exams for the Imperial University with incredible ease at the age of 12, and during World War II, he invented ultra-mobile submarines, jetpacks, and even an atomic bomb capable of destroying half of the United States. He has so much influence in political and economic spheres in Japan that he can usually get his way with a single phone call. He has cheated death multiple times, and also has the ability to recover his strength, presumably slowing his aging and extending his lifespan through taking long-term naps in a "power spot" on the summit of Mt. Fuji. Techniques Edajima calls his self-taught martial arts style the '''Peerless Style (天下無双流, Tenkamuso-ryu). This style mostly consists of his brute superhuman strength and fighting spirit rather than any elaborate techniques. However, he does use the following techniques: Thousand-Pace Ki Fist (千步氣功拳, Senpo Kikoken): Edajima is capable of firing his Ki at his opponent in the shape of a giant fist. While normally this is a technique that takes 50 years to master, Edajima was able to master it in merely three months. Spirit of Yamato Punch (大和魂パンチ, Yamato-damashii Punch): A variation of the Mach Punch that Edajima learned by imitation in his fight with King Battler. Bullet Catcher (弾丸掌破取り, Dangan Shohadori): Edajima is able to catch a bullet flying in midair by carefully observing its velocity, trajectory, and rotation. Flying Whirlwind Kick (飛翔回転蹴り, Hisho Kaitengeri): A simple flying spinning kick which was the first move that Edajima learned from Wang Ta-ren. History Peerless: The Legend of Edajima Heihachi Early Life & University On the train to Tokyo, Heihachi met Okouchi Minmeimaru, who predicted by looking at Edajima's face that he will one day rule the nation. However, Okouchi also predicted that Edajima will have no luck with money or women in his life, much to Heihachi's disappointment. Etajima Naval Academy Capturing Mao Tse-tung War in the South Pacific Assassinating Hitler World War II Ends There is a discrepancy on Heihachi's involvement in Isa Takemitsu's betrayal on Saman Island. In Sakigake!! Otokojuku, Edajima related the story to his students by saying that he was one of the young commissioned officers at the time, who fought with forty-six other first-year Otokojuku students, and reveals the bullet wounds he sustained during this betrayal. However, in Peerless: The Legend of Edajima Heihachi, Heihachi was not only not on the island, but only heard about the betrayal from a veteran long after the war ended, after Takemitsu changes his name to Todo Hyoei and begins his political campaign. Political Campaign Sakigake!! Otokujuku Early Gag Arc The Four Great Trials of Terror Edajima appeared during the brawl that occurred when the Kanto Great Student Alliance, led by Date Omito, assaulted Otokojuku's campus in the middle of the School Festival. He reminded Date that he was expelled from Otokojuku and was forbidden to return. However, Edajima did not forbid Date from carrying out his duel with Otokojuku, and instead proposed that the battle be settled by the Four Great Trials of Terror. Edajima revealed that he had conquered the Four Great Trials in the past before ordering a member of Otokojuku to lift the Otokojuku Flag of the Shouting Soul to cheer on the Otokojuku team. The Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight While Momotaro, Togashi, Toramaru, and J were fighting in Tendo Shrine, Edajima revoked Date's suspension and processed his application, along with Raiden, Hien, and Gekkou. He then welcomed them to Otokojuku and directed them to Tendo Shrine. The Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament Following the conclusion of the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight, Heihachi wa visited by men representing the Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament, and entered the name of the sixteen First-Years and Third-Years as tournament combatants. He then called Tsurugi Momotaro, Togashi Genji, Toramaru Ryuji, J, and Date Omito into his office, and explained Takemitsu's (now Todo Hyoei) past, betrayal on Saman Island, and current wealth. Towards the conclusion of Otokojuku's battle against the Sixteen Warriors of Hades Phoenix Island, when Hong Li-Ming himself decided to fight, Edajima crashed his plane into the arena and introduced himself as "Otokojuku's Third Reinforcement". He easily dispatched two of Hong's disciples, Liu Song-qu and Liu Song-xi, before engaging Hong. During the battle, Edajima's armor was broken and he consequently fell prey to Hong's Puppet Silent Surging Strings technique. Edajima's body was manipulated to beat himself up before Hong decided to kill him by making him fall on a spike he planted in the ground. Howeer, Edajima broke his fall by erecting his penis, stopping him short from impaling his neck on the spike. He then spun on his penis and delivered a kick to Hong, freeing himself from the Puppet Silent Surging Strings. Hong then attacked him with the Thousand-Pace Ki Fist, which put Edajima on the defensive for a moment, but Edajima revealed that not only had he mastered the same technique, but did so in only three months. He delivered a single powerful Thousand-Pace Ki Fist that barely missed Hong. Hong then admitted his defeat and Edajima restarted his crashed plane and flew it back to Otokojuku with his fighting spirit. En route, however, Edajima was ambushed by a fighter jet commissioned by Todo Hyoei to shoot him down. Edajima abandoned his plane and took the fighter jet for himself instead. The Battle of Seven Tusks Fu'un Rakanjuku Sora Yori Takaku 1996 Atlanta Olympics After watching Sora's sumo match against Gokaimaru on TV, an apparently old and dying Edajima ordered Sora to be brought to him. When Sora arrived, Edajima spoke deplorably of the current state of Japan, and ordered Sora to participate in the 1996 Atlanta Olympics and win gold for Team Japan. While Sora initially refused, Edajima faked his death to trick Sora into promising him that he would compete. Upon hearing that promise, Edajima revealed his ruse to hold Sora to his promise, but in return promised to assist Sora on his quest to find maidens of Yamato. However, as soon as Sora boarded the plane, Edajima passed out and had to be taken to the hospital. War on EXP Journey to the West Akatsuki!! Otokujuku Prologue Edajima is seen welcoming an older Tsurugi Momotaro to his office, wondering what the busiest man in Japan is coming to see him for. Momo tells him that he wishes to enroll his son Shishimaru in Otokojuku. World Man Cup When Hong En-Lai leads the influential people from each country to organize the World Man Cup, the US trainer mocks the Japanese, leading to Edajima accosting him and stating that if his team does not win, then he will commit harakiri. Edajima declares that all of Otokojuku will fly to China to attend the World Man Cup and has his students fly there grabbing the rope dangling from a helicopter. While some fall from the rope, many of the students make it to the Cup, apparently defeating the purpose of Edajima using that method to narrow down the participants. Edajima is undeterred, however, and checks the hands of his students, all except three of whom have unblemished hands due to them tying the rope around their waists during the travel; the three with bleeding hands were Shishimaru, Nobunaga, and Akashi Juzo. Edajima declares them participants in the World Man Cup and sits in one of the seats of honor, watching the matches take place. Sodom World Council Don Clave Edajima is revealed to have been struck by a curse that burdens him with extreme age and frailty, putting him on the brink of death, even to the point where he is unable to finish his one-liner. However, he and those closest to him choose to cover it up with an actual death and funeral, reported to be "of natural causes". While the curse has stopped, Shishimaru, leading the Otokojuku fighters and accompanied by Okouchi, carries a box of Edajima's fake ashes and flies to China to track down the Brahman Temple, one of whose members has struck Edajima with this curse, so that the curse can be undone. Armageddon Epilogue Ultimate Path Private High School 2011 The Peerless Mourning Goku!! Otokojuku Attack of the Susano'o Major Battles * Edajima Heihachi vs. Terasaki Masato * Edajima Heihachi vs. Isa Takemitsu * Edajima Heihachi vs. Master Zhang * Edajima Heihachi vs. King Battler * Edajima Heihachi vs. Daigouin Shoki * Edajima Heihachi vs. Leon Hendrix * Edajima Heihachi vs. Mao Tse-Tung * Edajima Heihachi vs. Muro Sayoko * Edajima Heihachi & Muro Sayoko vs. DM-01 * Edajima Heihachi & Muro Sayoko vs. DM-02 * Edajima Heihachi vs. Douglas MacArthur * Edajima Heihachi & Kumada Kinzo vs. Dutch Army * Edajima Heihachi vs. Adolf Hitler * Edajima Heihachi vs. Hans Göring * Edajima Heihachi vs. John Cambo * Edajima Heihachi & Togashi Genji vs. Isa Takemitsu * Edajima Heihachi vs. Hans Göring * Edajima Heihachi vs. Leon Hendrix * Edajima Heihachi vs. Warden Ivan * Edajima Heihachi vs. Daigouin Jaki * Edajima Heihachi vs. Rakkyo University * Edajima Heihachi vs. First-Year Class * Edajima Heihachi vs. Liu Song-xi * Edajima Heihachi vs. Liu Song-qu * Edajima Heihachi vs. Hong Li-Ming * Edajima Heihachi vs. Fukurokuju * Edajima Heihachi vs. Bishamonten & Ebisu * Edajima Heihachi vs. Hong Shen-long * Edajima Heihachi vs. Edajima Kai Trivia *Edajima is named after the real life Edajima Naval Academy and Marshal-Admiral Togo Heihachiro. * Edajima was cosplayed by Lee Teng-hui, the former President of the Republic of China. Category:Characters Category:Males